


You only had to ask

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, kinda-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith has a request. Shiro is more than happy to oblige.





	You only had to ask

**Author's Note:**

> you have my friend to thank for this fic's existence too  
> [look at this fucking picture](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150539177009/sheith-16-because-butts)

“You know, Shiro. I’ve been wondering.” 

“Wondering?” Shiro taps on the datapad with an index finger and frowns at the rows of numbers running through the screen. The Black Lion’s hangar is silent around them, the Lion itself asleep or shut down. They’ve all agreed that the Lions are at least somewhat sentient- robots, but still. 

In other life, Keith would have probably found the house-sized sleek metal of the Black Lion intimidating but now all it does is remind him of Shiro. Shiro, who’s currently dressed in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and training leggings. 

Blame Keith for being a little turned on by his sort-of-partner. 

“Are you- you kinda-” Keith tries, bites his tongue. Tries again when Shiro looks at him, amused smile on his lips. Keith tugs his hands into his pockets. It’s only been a few hours- or tics- since this morning when Shiro had woken him up in the nicest way possible and already Keith has a craving. 

“I’ve noticed something when we. Uh. Have sex.” 

Shiro raises his eyebrows. Keith scratches his temple. 

“You’re kinda. Obsessed.” 

Shiro blinks. “Obsessed?” he echoes, now turning towards Keith. Keith fidgets. It’s not that hard, he tells himself. Shiro’s dick has been in his ass and in his mouth for more times than he can count. His dick had been in Shiro’s ass and Shiro’s mouth more times than he can count. 

“With.. with my ass.” 

Shiro blinks again. His smile gets a little crooked, turns into a smirk. “Oh, Keith,” he says and the sheer fondness of his voice gets Keith a little weak in the knees. “I adore every part of you,” Shiro says and steps closer, crowds Keith against the wall. The datapad is all but forgotten in the nearby table with all the rest of the tools used in maintaining the Lion. 

“It’d be nice if you could. If you would,” Keith says, his throat dry, his skin tingling and Shiro hasn’t even touched him yet. “Go a little further with it though.” 

Shiro hums. This close the outlines of his ridiculous muscles are even easier to see through his shirt. Sometimes Keith thinks Shiro does it on purpose.

“Go further?” Shiro says, his metal hand cool as it slips under Keith’s shirt. 

“You know what I mean,” Keith says. Licks his lips and watches Shiro’s lips part in a soft exhale. Inhale. Exhale. 

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro says again. “You want me to eat you out?” 

Keith whimpers.

* * *

They don’t talk about it, not really. Something in Shiro splinters further if they broach the topic of returning to Earth and Keith has already made the decision to never return so they don’t. There’s here and now, Voltron, their companions, each other. The sparks are enough. There’s no need to put a word to the electricity between them, to the way they melt when they kiss. 

To the way the very walls of Shiro- or Keith’s- room tremble when they have sex. 

Or when Shiro obeys the earlier request, gets Keith under him and laughs when Keith gets fussy and starts pushing him down, down, down. 

“Lower,” Keith hisses when Shiro slows, stops to lick his way down to Keith’s navel. 

“Can’t get enough of you,” Shiro murmurs, nibbles gently at Keith’s stomach. A distant part of Keith is a little embarrassed that there’s softness there, that he can’t get to the same sort of firmness as Shiro but Shiro seems to like it, digs his fingers more often than not in Keith’s skin. 

“Shiro,” Keith hisses, breathless, getting a little desperate because Shiro always does this, always goes for the calm before the storm, takes his time with teasing him and making him burn and only once there’s a dick involved does he go fast. 

“I wanted to ask you earlier,” Shiro says, whispers against Keith’s hipbone. Keith squirms, pushes himself against his partner. “If I could eat you out but I never managed the time or the place.” Keith licks his lips, gasps when Shiro’s firm hand wraps around his dick and gives it a few lazy strokes. “So I’m glad you asked, finally. I’m going to make it good for you, Keith.” 

Keith trembles when Shiro sucks the tip of his dick and slowly wraps his arms around Keith’s waist.

“Just do-” it, he doesn’t quite manage to say because Shiro yanks him upwards, tugs him until Keith is nestled between Shiro’s thick thighs. Keith opens his mouth, opens his eyes but then Shiro’s grip around his waist tightens and his hot breath hits against Keith’s ass. Shiro doesn’t speak anymore, instead nuzzles Keith’s ass and inhales, takes a deep breath and goes for it. 

At the first brush of tongue against his entrance, Keith’s body jolts but Shiro’s grip is iron-firm. 

“Oh, oh-” Keith scrambles for some sort of purchase, finds himself clawing at Shiro’s sides. Shiro hums and licks him, the tip of his tongue circling the rim before slipping in and out. In and out. Keith squeezes his eyes closed and moans, helpless and unbelievably turned on. God, he’d never admit it out loud but being so easily manhandled is more than he can handle. 

Shiro shifts a bit, spreads his thighs a little further until Keith can feel his thick length poking at his back. Keith’s fingernails must be leaving welts on Shiro’s skin but Shiro just increases his pace, alternates between sucking and kissing, lets out the occasional soft, low growl. Keith is whimpering, writhing, both pushing and pulling but it’s not enough to make him burst like he wants to. His own pants are deafeningly loud in his ears, the obscene sounds Shiro is making are making him tremble straight to his core. 

Shiro’s name slips out of Keith’s mouth, twitchy and broken. Shiro answers by moaning, the sound vibrating through both of their bodies. 

“Fuck me,” Keith chokes out, bright spots dancing behind his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> it was gonna be longer but i might have made the aforementioned friend combust so


End file.
